


If You Ever Die, I'll Kill You

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Light Angst, M/M, Reunion Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall of the farm, Glenn reunites with Daryl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Ever Die, I'll Kill You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [limitlessskyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/limitlessskyes/gifts).



> Based on limitlessskyes prompt found here (http://archiveofourown.org/works/1594229). I hope it's to your liking, I ended up writing it up in a fit of smutty inspiration yesterday. It's worth noting that I've had a similar plot bunny floating around in my head for months, so thank you for making it jell for me.

“It's as good a day as any to die.” 

Glenn can't stop thinking about those words. Daryl had said them like it was no big deal to die, and that he was ready for it. They hadn't even had time to embrace him before the redneck was off with his gun and his crossbow, trying to take down every walkers that had come out of the woods. Those words had made Glenn's stomach sink, and reminded him that luck wasn't on their side, and never would be. It wasn't enough that he loved this man, it wouldn't keep either of them safe from the world as it was now.

Now the sun is rising, and the farm is far away. Maggie's driving the car, crying because her father and sister might be dead, and Glenn is trying not to do the same. The highway is the only place they can go. Hopefully they aren't the only ones thinking that either. If anyone else is left.

The brunette wipes the tears from her cheeks and looks over at Glenn. “He's alive. If anyone survived it's him.” 

Maggie is perceptive, that's for sure. 

“He said he was ready to die.” The words hurt to say, but not saying them is making him feel like he's losing it.

“What?” Maggie sniffs back the tears.

“Before everyone scattered. He said it was as good a time as any.” Glenn punches the dash board in impotent anguish because he doesn't know what else to do. “That son of a bitch better be alive goddamn it!” 

Glenn isn't someone who's ever been prone to crying, but he does now. He used to always hope for the best, but right now the only best is that Daryl might have died without becoming a walker. And even that's unlikely. The thought of him like that, his steps heavy and his mind focused on flesh makes Glenn want to tear himself apart. Grief fills every part inside of him, making it impossible to breathe except for shallow, hitching breaths. Maggie puts a hand on his shoulder, and keeps driving. It's the only thing either of them know to do.

**

The sound of the motorcycle sounds like a choir of angels. The redneck looks no worse for wear, despite having driven all night. Glenn doesn't know what he wants to do first: kiss Daryl or punch him in the mouth. 

Daryl makes the decision for him. As soon as he's got his motorcycle stopped, he's off of it and and smiling at Glenn. That smile is the deciding factor. Glenn runs to him, and throws his arms around the older man, almost knocking him to the ground. Daryl does the same, swinging him around a little, making Glenn's sneakers drag against the blacktop. His embrace is tight, but Glenn squeezes back tighter. Love might not be enough to protect them, but it's enough to keep them going.

Despite being crushed against the redneck, Glenn can breathe again. The grief that filled his lungs drains out, leaving him gulping for air. The younger man is remotely aware of the fact that his baseball cap is off of his head and has been replaced by Daryl's hands combing through his hair. He's too busy burying his face against the older man's neck, smelling sweat and that pungent smell from the motorcycle, to really care. 

“I'm here baby, I found you.” Daryl keeps saying as he presses his mouth against Glenn's face. Those words are so much better that the ones he spoke on the porch. 

When they pull apart, the others look a bit confused. But Maggie doesn't. She'd known from the get go about Glenn and Daryl. Carol doesn't either. She'd heard Daryl muttering to himself all night, praying that Glenn was safe and sound. Herschel looks at his eldest daughter. 

“I thought...”

“Don't worry about it dad.” Maggie pats his shoulder, and Herschel looks even more confused. 

“We need to get going.” Rick is pointedly avoiding looking at the two men, but that doesn't bother them. Glenn never cared if anyone knew about him being with Daryl, but the older man was more reticent to be out in the open with it. Not anymore.

“Yer ridin' with me kid.” Daryl takes Glenn by the hand, and has him sit behind him on the motorcycle. Glenn doesn't care about anything other than the way Daryl's back feels pressed against his chest. He can feel his lungs expanding and contracting, and his heart beating. His man, alive and well and with him, just as he should be. 

**

That night by the stone walls neither of them have to say anything, but there is an unconscious agreement between them that they need to be with each other as soon as humanely possible. Glenn has to go get wood for the fire, and Daryl goes with him. No one protests, and no one cares now that they're mulling over the fact that they all carry the disease that's wiped out the entire planet within them. 

That doesn't matter to Glenn right now. What matters is that he's alive right now, and so is Daryl. If they're destined to become walkers after they die, so be it. Until then, he's going to survive the best he can with the man he loves by his side. Their steps crunch through fallen leaves and their breath hangs faintly in front of them. As soon as they're far away enough Glenn shoves Daryl up against a tree.

“Don't you ever say anything like that again.” He hisses before kissing the older man as hard as he can. Daryl submits to it, and wraps his arms around Glenn, bringing their bodies close together. “Don't you dare ever scare me like that again, talking 'bout how you're ready to die.” Glenn holds Daryl's face between his hands and looks him in the eyes, trying to be serious but laughing because he's so damn happy. “If you ever die I swear I'll kill your dumb ass.”

Daryl grins. “I'll consider m'self warned then.” 

“Shut the fuck up and kiss me, asshole.” Glenn has to laugh because otherwise he knows he'll start to cry again. He's had enough crying for today, possibly for the week. Daryl kisses him like he needs to be kissed, a little rough and with a lot of grabbing. The older man has his hands on his ass and he keeps pushing their groins together. Without thinking about it too much, Glenn turns them around so he's up against the tree. 

“Daryl, you better make it up to me.” He takes the older man's hand and places it over his growing hard on. “Fuck me. Right now.” Glenn says it with a little laugh. To his ears it sounds goofy that way, but the way Daryl looks at him tells him that the other man thinks it's the sexiest thing he's heard in a while 

It happens fast once that request is spoken. Daryl yanks Glenn's pants down to his knees and spins him around so he can get at his ass. When the younger man hears the cap snapping open he thanks God or Jesus or whoever's left up there that Daryl remembered to bring lube. The redneck holds him close as he presses the head of his cock against Glenn's hole. The joy of finding each other alive and well is all the foreplay they need right now.

A low growl vibrates against the back of Glenn's neck as Daryl presses against him with his body and pushes in with his cock, trying to be slow enough so he won't hurt the younger man. 

“Fuck. Baby, I ain't gonna be able to last right now.” The older man angles his hips in the right way and starts to thrust. “Trust me, as soon as we got some real privacy I'm gonna love you right.” He grunts and his arms hook under Glenn's chest, gripping onto his shoulders that way. “Soon as I can I'm gonna lay you out, have you naked underneath me, have you moanin' and beggin' for hours.”

Glenn lets out muffled groan and pushes back to meet his lover's thrusts. He feels so alive inside of him. 

“Gonna take it slow next time, but right now I'm gonna fuck you hard and fast.” Daryl's voice falters, and one of his hands reaches down to Glenn's cock and strokes it. “I wanna see you cum for me. C'mon, give yer man what he wants.” 

It doesn't take a whole lot more to make it happen. Glenn spills out over Daryl's hand as the redneck keeps fucking him. The younger man turns his head and sees Daryl out of the corner of his eye licking the cum off of his hand like he's starving. It makes him feel weak. He's never met anyone that's ever wanted him so bad, or done half of the things Daryl's done to him.

“Goddamn, you get so fuckin' tight. Makes me wanna fill yer pretty ass up.” His lips and his teeth go back to Glenn's neck, which is fine by him. “You want that?” 

“Yeah.” Glenn reaches back and grabs onto the older man's hip. “Oh God you feel so fucking good.” 

Daryl's breath on the back of his neck feels hot and wet, and each time he exhales he sounds less and less human, and more desperate. His thrusts are fast but he keeps trying to angle himself in a way that makes it feel good for Glenn. But he's sounding more and more frustrated and he stops. 

“Take your goddamn pants off.” The older man commands him in a low voice that makes Glenn's cock twitch, and at this rate he's going to get hard again. He manages to get out of one of the pant legs, but that takes too long for Daryl. He spins Glenn around to face him, hoist him up with his hands under his ass, and, as Glenn's legs try to wrap around Daryl to keep himself from falling, he plunges back inside of him. It's a shocking move, and Glenn's legs flail as the older man pumps into him. The bark of the tree is scratchy against the younger man's back, but that's just another reminder that he's alive. 

Daryl's puffing and grunting, trying to keep going despite the position being a difficult one to maintain. He keeps looking into the younger man's eyes, and there's something dead serious in them even though they're both smiling.

“I love you baby.” Daryl grunts as he shifts Glenn, making him bounce on his cock. Glenn hangs on to the older man's neck and feels the most gratitude he's ever felt in his life that he's hearing those words.

It works for a few minutes, but it's too much. Daryl has to put Glenn down, and he sinks down to the ground. The younger man stands for a second, looking down at him. Those few intense minutes got him aroused again. Normally it takes much longer for that to happen to him, but the circumstances are different tonight. He's never had reunion sex like this. He's never almost lost someone like this. 

“I can't believe you just did that.” Daryl just grabs his hand and pulls him down. His kisses are so furious, and his teeth keep catching Glenn's bottom lip.

“Get in my lap goddamn it, we ain't done. You sure as fuck ain't.” He growls out the words, but they sound sweet to the younger man. So he gets in his lap and sinks down on Daryl's cock. They hold onto each other as they rock their hips, Daryl putting his feet flat on the ground for leverage to he can thrust up into Glenn. He spits into his hand and starts to jerk the younger man's cock just the way Glenn likes it. Twisting one way on the upstroke, the other on the down. Even though he just came, Daryl milks out another orgasm from him

“That's it, fuckin' love it when you cum, goddamn.” He laps up the cum on his hand again, and Glenn can only stare at him, dazed and happy beyond words.

Daryl must be getting close, because Glenn can feel his cock get stiffer, and his words are sounding more like helpless noises than anything else. Despite the jumbled way they're sounding Glenn can make out things that make sense.

“Fuckin' love you so much.”

“So good.”

“Gonna cum.”

That last part is the last thing Daryl says before he hugs the younger man close and muffles a hoarse shout by pressing his mouth against Glenn's shoulder. Glenn holds onto him, grinning as Daryl's cum fills him. It's sticky and messy and it's exactly what he wanted to feel. There's no doubt that this man is here and living. Daryl pulls out but doesn't pull away. He keeps his face against Glenn's shoulder. A shuddering sigh escapes his mouth, and he holds the younger man tighter. 

“It's ok Daryl, I'm here.” Glenn strokes his hair, letting him shake in his arms. His defiance in the face of danger was just another one of his fronts to try and prevent fear from getting in. He can't stand the idea of losing Glenn any more than the younger man can stand the thought of losing him. They need each other to survive.

Daryl pulls away, rubbing his eyes against Glenn's shirt to wipe away the tears. “C'mon babydoll, we gotta head back.” 

“Yeah.” Glenn tips the older man's head back and kisses him slow, their tongues dragging against each other. The others can deal with them getting back late with the wood. He needs this.

They pull themselves together and clean up, Glenn struggling to get his leg back through his pants. Daryl doesn't look so brave now, scratching at his goatee and watching the younger man. He keeps watching him as they gather wood. Glenn doesn't say anything until they're walking back to where the others are.

“I was so fucking scared you were dead. Daryl, please, you gotta stay alive, ok? If you can't do it for yourself, do it for me, please.” 

The older man looks at him. “Don't worry baby, I ain't gonna leave you like that ever again.” 

“Damn right you won't.” Glenn kicks his shin. “Remember, I'll hunt you down and kill you if you do.”

Daryl laughs and squeezes the back of the other man's neck before stroking down his spine. As much as Glenn is relieved, the redneck is even more so. For all his bravado in the face of danger, there's no way in hell he's ready to lose Glenn. During that ride back to the highway, the thought that he might have had driven him close to the brink. He'd even formulated a plan of what to do if Glenn hadn't made it. If the younger man wasn't alive, Daryl didn't see the point in staying alive either. 

There's no reason to think about that now though, or to tell the younger man about it. Those were thoughts born out of a moment of despair and weakness. Daryl doesn't want to worry Glenn more than he already has. All that matters now is them walking together and his hand on the small of the younger man's back.


End file.
